Superman
by Franchesca-chan
Summary: Este es solo mi primer songfic y espero que les guste . Bakugan no me pertenece y tampoco la cancion "Este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡MM: Marzo y Música!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"


**Hola, aqui yo! . Bueno este es el songfic del reto de Comunidad:¡Mundo Bakugan ! ,¡MM:Marzo y Música!.**

**Cancion:"Superman" Taylor Swift  
**

**Bakugan no me pertenece y tampoco la cancion.**

**Tall dark and superman  
He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away  
To save the world or go to work  
Its the same thing to me**

Se podia ver a una joven pelinaranja de 17 años , la joven era Alice Gehabich.

Ella se encontraba habalndo con Shun , el le estaba contando como estaba todo por alla.

Como estas?-Alice

Muy bien y tu ?-Shun

Exelente , ah sucedido algo nuevo?-Alice

Si hemos conocido a un nuevo amigo , se llama Ren -Shun

Genial -Alice, detras de shun se escuchaban unas voces que lo llamaban

Alice te dejo despues te llamo-Shun despidiendoe de ella

Shun yo te a...-Shun ya habia colgado

**Hes got his mothers eyes his fathers ambition  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him  
And I know every word that you say, yay  
You smile and say how are you  
I say just fine  
I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you … forever **

Por qué?, por qué? , Por qué soy tan corbarde y no le dije que lo amo-Alice acurrucandoce en su sillon.

**I watched superman fly away **  
**Youve got a busy day today **  
**To save the world ill be around **  
**I watched superman fly away **  
**Come back ill deal with you someday **  
**Ill be right here on the ground **  
**When you come back down.**

Unas semanas depues...

Explicame de nuevo Julie-Alice nerviosa y con algo de miedo

Si, Shun,Mrucho y Dan an ido a una mision para ayudar a unos alienigenas en Neathia junto a su princesa Fabia -Julie

Gracias Julie te hablo despues-Alice antes de llorar

**Talk dark and beautiful  
Hes complicated hes irrational  
But I hope someday you take me away and save the day, yeeeeahhh  
Something in his deep browns eyes has me sing  
Hes not as bad like this, reputation  
I can't hear one single word they said, noooooo  
You really got places to be and I'll be old then  
I always forget to tell you I love you I loved you from the very first day**

Semanas despues...

Alice es muy obio que shun no es bueno para ti , si lo fuera el no se habria ido , por lo menos sin despedirce.-Klaus

Klaus basta , no estoy de humor y menos para hablar de eso-Alice

Lo siento -Klaus abrazando a Alice

No importa-Alice correspondiendo el abrazo.

*_Espero que shun no me olvide* _Alice derramando una lagrima mientras abrazaba a Klaus

**I watched superman fly away  
Youve got a busy day today  
To save the world ill be around  
I watched superman fly away  
Come back ill deal with you someday  
Ill be right here on the ground  
When you come back down**

Como me gustaria poder ayudarlos -Suspiro Alice

Bueno pero por ahora lo unico que puedo hacer es esperarlos aqui , en la tierra-Alice

**And I watch you fly around the world  
And I hope your texting some other girl  
I hope you dont forget about me  
Im far away but i'll never let you go  
Im lovestruck and looking out the window  
Dont forget dont forget where ill be  
Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
Wishing the card was from you  
Wishing the card was from you**

Cuz I loved you from the very first day

(Hablando por video chat con Julie)

Ella es fabia ?-Alice mirando una foto que Julie le habia mandado  
por mail.

Si , y Shun fue el unico que le crello cuando nadie lo hizo.-Julie

Ok , Julie te dejo hablamos despues -Alice despidindoce de Julie

*_Claro a una chica alienigena de otro mundo le cree algo sin conocerla y a mi nisiquiera me crello cuando dije que me arrepentia por lo que habia hecho Masquerade*-_Alice

*_Que rayos estoy diciendo! , lo unico que quiero es que shun no me olivide*-_Alice

Pero el timbre interrumpio los pensamientos de Alice.

Ya voy!-Alice atendiendo la puerta

Hola , entrega para Alice Gehabich-Cartero

Soy yo-Alice reciviendo las flores y las cartas.

Firme aqui-Cartero , Alice firmo y el cartero se retiro.

De un amigo-Alice viendo la carta

**I watched superman fly away  
Youve got a busy day today to save the world  
Ill be around forever and ever here  
I watched superman fly away  
I swear ill be with you someday  
Ill be right here on the ground  
When you come back down**

La, la, la

When you come back down

Unos dias despues ...

Toc-Toc-la puerta de la casa de Alice

Un minuto -Grito Alice

Cuando Alice habrio la puerta se llevo la mejor sorpersa de Su vida.

Hola Te amo-Shun besando a Alice de la forma mas dulce del mundo.

Shun...-Alice un poco (muy) confundida

Solo di que me extrañaste y que tambien me amas-Shun con una sonrisa matadora.

Si-Alice volviendoce a besar con Shun.

No sabes cuanto te extrañe -Shun

No sabes cuanto te extrañe y espere aqui-Alice

Fin!

**Espero que les haya gustado y este fue mi primer song-fic comenten por favor .**

**PD:ya se que no me salio muy bien;p**


End file.
